Jimm Slimm
Jimm Slimm is a TF2 character created by UnitedDucks (known as SuperBread on the wiki). He is a BLU (previously shown as YLW) Engineer who has died many times. Jimm is voiced by Max. Origin During the Gravel Wars, Jimm was a normal Engineer working for the BLU team. He grew to hate the RED team after losing to them so much, and his first gravestone said "MY ONLY DREAM IS A WORLD WITHOUT RED TEAM". After he died a few more times and the Gravel Wars ended, he decided to take on the evil Gray robot horde. This did not end well, and he eventually died for the Xth time in his life. After that, he designed a new set of buildings and pitched the designs to a few Engineer groups. They ended up hating his new designs because they "needed more gun". When he demonstrated the power of his new buildings, his Sentry reconized a Gibus Engineer as a threat and opened fire. This experience left him dissapointed in his life descisions. He then realized he could use his new contraptions and become an adventurer. Some time later, he met Distractio and became good friends with him. Powers and Abilities Jimm is able to construct buildings like any other Engineer, but they cannot be upgraded. However, they have different functions from normal Engineer buildings: *Jimm's Sentry fires nails that stick to targets and explode. The nails also leave a bright trail to track cloaked Spies. *Jimm's Dispenser cannot dispense ammo or metal, but it can heal much faster and project a defensive shield. *Jimm's Teleporters are actually a single building, the Bounce Pad. It can be used as a crude double jump if it's deployed at the right time. *Jimm's buildings also deploy intsantly, meaning they are better suited for offensive positions or quick reacting scenarios. Other than this, he also has the stock Engineer weapons for self-defense and protecting his buildings. Faults and Weaknesses Because Jimm's buildings cannot be upgraded, they are weaker and don't have as much power as the normal Engineer buildings. Jimm isn't very good with his stock handheld weapons, making him less effective in direct combat. Quotes *''"Yeah, we should go someplace better."'' *''"Distractio, I'm not involved in RED or BLU business. What's going on?"'' *''"I've died so many times that I've counted and remembered every single death."'' Trivia *Even though he appears in Garry's Mod videos, his debut was in a TF2 gameplay video. *He used to hate the RED team, but when the Gravel Wars ended he stopped caring. However, the events of Jimm and Distractio have made him hate RED again. *Jimm is good friends with Distractio, and he sometimes fights alongside him (even though he's not so good at normal combat and relies on his buildings too much). *Since the original Jimm and Distractio video, Jimm has re-joined the BLU team and grew hair (it turned white though because he remembered the terrible incident). *Jimm and Distractio are both mentally scarred from a traumatic incident relating to Merasmus, Bonus Ducks and Joris. The entire story is too cancerous and retarded for this wiki, so it can't be posted here. Category:Engineers Category:Near-normal Category:True Neutral Beings Category:BLU Team